


Welcome home, willow.

by dykezamomattel



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykezamomattel/pseuds/dykezamomattel
Summary: Based on an ask received on Artificialqueens on Tumblr. "Roy comes home and Danny can't wait to put his hands on him"





	Welcome home, willow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,   
> It's Serena aka bigandbilky (now dykezamomattel) on Tumblr. You might have read this story already on AQ on Tumblr or maybe this is your first time. English is not my first language so bare with me. Hope you enjoy x

Danny has been looking forward to this day for weeks. After months and months of touring, Roy was finally coming home. Danny promised Roy that he would pick him up from the airport and give him a nice ride home instead of a cab. Roy tried to say no but Danny insisted, and he knew Roy couldn’t say no. Roy had a weak spot for Danny when it came to anything he did or said, and Danny knew that. It was at great use for Danny, getting what he wanted. So, Danny kept on bugging Roy to allow him to pick him up until Roy finally gave in. Danny had squealed like a little kid, which made Roy laugh. Who knew someone could be so happy picking someone up from the airport? But there was a whole other reason to the fact that Danny wanted to pick up Roy. Only Roy didn’t know, and he wouldn’t find out until he got home. Danny had a surprise planned and he was damn proud of it.

Danny woke up early that day, even though Roy didn’t land until 3. It wasn’t his intention to wake up so early, but excitement ran through his body as soon he picked up his phone for the first time, to check the time. It was only 7 AM, but seeing the date alerted him awake. September 12. Roy would arrive today. Danny got up with the biggest smile preparing his breakfast. He sat on the sofa, feet tucked underneath him. His plate balanced on one leg and scrolling through his Instagram page. There was a picture of Roy in a plane, neck pillow wrapped around him and holding a glass of wine. “The clown is coming home LA!” Danny smiled and replied on the picture. “Can’t wait to pick you up! I’ll bring a van for your wheelchair.” As soon as Danny hit send, fans started replying to his comment. Danny chuckled and locked his phone. He took a long, refreshing shower and picked out his clothes carefully. He wanted to look good when Roy was coming. After getting dressed, Danny went to Roy’s place. On his way to Roy’s house Danny practiced a new song that he was working on. The road to Roy’s apartment was slow and Danny got annoyed. Traffic in Los Angeles was always a bitch and Danny hated it. He yelled at people, even though they couldn’t hear him. But that wasn’t the point.

“Use your fucking turn signal, you dickhead!” Danny yelled and slammed the steering wheel. Danny took a deep breath and the car turned right. Danny sighed and drove further to Roy’s apartment.

Arriving at Roy’s, Danny was immediately attacked by Sammy and Dede. Even though Danny came every day to feed them and walk them for about four times a day, they still were hyperactive when Danny entered. Danny greeted them by scratching them on their soft heads and walked up to the couch. He looked around the room, while Dede settled on his lap. Sammy went back to their little cushions but still staring at Danny. Danny turned on some music and was once again scrolling through his feed. He checked the time and still had to wait four hours to pick up Roy. Danny decided to take a nap and set his alarm in three hours, so he had enough time to pick up Roy since he lived close to the airport.

Danny woke up by Dede licking his face. When he finally came back to reality, he heard his alarm ringing. Now it made sense why Dede licked his face. Danny snoozed his alarm and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He finally could go pick up Roy. He told Dede and Sammy he would be back soon and closed the door behind him. Walking to his car his phoned Pinged. He got it out of his pocket while getting in the car.

Willow: Landing soon. Can’t wait to see you x

Danny smiled at his phone and put it in the passenger seat. He fired up the engine and drove to the airport. Looking at the distance it was only a fifteen-minute drive, but because of the traffic it took him forty-five minutes to get to the airport. He parked his car somewhere in the middle of nowhere and walked to the entrance hall. He made a little sign that said “Mr. Haylock”. He knew Roy would hate it, but Danny did it for a laugh. With the sign tucked under his arms he strutted to the entrance. There weren’t many people waiting. A few people already came walking out and Danny eagerly waited for Roy to walk through those two doors. Danny’s gaze never left those two automatic doors. He held the sing in front of him because his arms got sleepy after keeping it in the air for so long. Suddenly a lot of people started flowing in and Danny was no longer alone waiting on his loved one. People were pushing him against the fences and he got annoyed slowly. Roy better hurry the fuck up because Danny wanted to leave. After about five long minutes Danny finally saw the face he desperately wanted to see. The biggest smile crept on Danny’s face as he held the sign up again. He saw Roy roll his eyes, but a smile appeared on his face.

“Hey pussyfart.” Roy said, walking straight into Danny’s arms. Danny wrapped his arms around Roy’s neck and nuzzled his face into Roy, inhaling his scent.

“I missed you.” Danny whispered, leave a soft kiss on Roy’s jaw, turning his face to stare into his brown eyes. Roy smiled.

“I didn’t miss you at all.” Roy joked, and Danny snorted. Danny threw the sign in the nearest trash can and grabbed one of Roy’s suitcases.

“Let’s go home.” Danny said, and Roy sighed, followed by a nod. As they walked out of the airport, Danny’s hand crept into Roy’s and he intertwined their fingers. He saw Roy smile from the corner of his eyes but kept walking. Of course, Danny forgot where he parked his car, so it took them about ten minutes to find it. They loaded all of Roy’s luggage into Danny’s small trunk but somehow it fit. Roy put his hand on Danny’s leg as he was driving towards Roy’s apartment. Roy ran his fingers across Danny’s thigh, tracing random patterns. Danny’s breath hitched in at the back of his throat, Roy smirked at what he was doing.

“What’s wrong, Dan?” Roy asked. Danny groaned.

“Nothing. I just want to get home.” Roy finally looked at Danny and from the look on his face, Roy knew something was going on.

“What are you hiding from me?” Roy asked, and Danny turned his head to face Roy. Danny smiled at Roy.

“Nothing. I’m just really happy to see you again.” Danny said. It wasn’t a complete lie. He was happy to see Roy again, but he just really wanted to get home and get his hands all over Roy’s body. His dick twitched as he thought of what Roy would do to him later. Roy snorted and focused his eyes on the road in front of him. After about 30 minutes stuck in traffic, they finally made it to Roy’s apartment. They unloaded the trunk and took the elevator upstairs. As soon as Roy put his key in the lock, they heard excited barks coming from the other side. Danny chuckled.

“They missed you as much as I did.” Danny said, and Roy smiled. Roy opened the door and was attacked by his two hyperactive dogs. Roy’s smile grew big and walked in side. He let himself fall onto the couch and within two seconds, the dogs jumped on to him and started licking his face. Danny brought the suitcases to his room and checked if his preparations were still in the right place, putting some finishing touches to it. He closed the door behind him and walked back into the living room. Roy was still lying on the couch, Sammy rolled up between his legs and Dede spread across his stomach. Roy his eyes were closed, and Danny assumed he fell asleep. He quickly took a picture but forgot his sound was still on. Roy stirred but didn’t wake up. He posted the picture on Instagram. “I could watch this forever.” He closed his phone and put it on the kitchen table. Danny walked up to Roy and placed a wet kiss on his forehead, causing Roy to wake up. Roy smiled at Danny and lifted his head, so that their lips met. Danny softly pressed his lips onto Roy’s and couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped his throat. Roy carefully picked Dede off his stomach and placed him next to Sammy on the couch. Roy sat up and Danny slid into his lap, resting his arms around Roy’s neck.

“I’m so happy you’re finally home,” Danny whispered and kissed Roy again. “I have a surprise for you.”

“I knew you were up to something!” Roy softly yelled, and Danny giggled. He got out of Roy’s lap and took his hand. He guided Roy to his bedroom and slowly opened the door. The bed was carefully made in fresh sheets, a heart carved out in red rose pastels and candles spread across the whole room. Roy stared at Danny.

“You did this for me?” Roy asked, and Danny nodded sweetly. Roy closed the door and slammed Danny against it. Roy eyes darkened hungrily kissed Danny’s full lips and Danny let out a loud moan.

“I missed that sound,” Roy said, as he pulled away from the kiss. “I miss that sound that you only make for me.” Danny bucked his hips against Roy’s. Roy tore Danny off the wall and carefully threw him on the bed. Danny pulled on Roy shirt.

“Off.” Danny said, breathless. Roy obliged and took his shirt off. Danny ran his hands over his toned body, sending shivers down Roy his spine. Danny ran his hand up to Roy’s neck and pushed it down, connecting their lips again. Roy softly grinded his hips against Danny’s and they both let out a moan. Danny let his hands fall from Roy his neck, to unbutton his jeans. Roy wiggled out of his jeans and threw them on the floor somewhere. Roy did the same to Danny’s pants. When Danny’s pants came off, he saw a bulge tucked under his pink underwear. Of course, Danny wore those stupid pink thongs. Roy hated to admit that he actually liked them. Roy hooked his fingers in around the soft fabric, Danny pushing his hips into Roy’s hands. But Roy pushed him back on the mattress.

“Someone’s eager.” Roy said, removing his hands from the pink fabric and tugged at Danny’s shirt. Danny lifted his body up and Roy took his shirt off. Roy put his hands on Danny’s chest, slowing tracing his black painted fingers down his torso. Danny let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He waited so long for Roy to touch him, he almost forgot what it felt like. Roy’s hands trailed down his stomach and stopped above the waistband of his pink thongs.

“Please.” Danny breathed out. Roy cocked his eyebrow.

“Please, what?” Roy whispered and looked at Danny, who still had his eyes closed. Danny groaned.

“Please take them off. I need you to touch me.” Danny said, rushing his words out. His breathing was unsteady, and he started bucking his hips. Roy smirked and hooked his thumps back on the pink fabric. Danny lifted his hips off the mattress and Roy finally took the pink fabric off, tossing it on the floor. Roy’s eyes darted off towards Danny’s free dick. He licked his lips. God had he missed this view. Danny opened one eye and saw Roy staring at his member. Danny gulped down and bucked his hips. The tip of his dick touched Roy’s lips and Danny shuddered at the contact. Roy smirked and slowly licked the head. Danny moaned loudly and squeezed his eyes shut again. Roy closed his mouth around his dick and slowly slid his mouth down until the head hit the back of his throat. Danny groaned. Roy came back up and let his member go. He crawled back up to Danny.

“Tease.” Danny whispered, and Roy smiled. Roy leaned his head next to Danny’s ear.

“I want you to ride me.” Roy said and scraped his teeth over Danny’s earlobe. Danny held his breath and nodded his head. Roy crawled off his and walked off to the bathroom. He returned without boxers and a condom over his member. He threw the bottle of lube onto the bed. Danny shifted to the other side of the bed, so that Roy could lay down. But Roy didn’t.

“Turn around, face down.” Roy ordered, and Danny immediately did what he was told. He turned his body around and pushed his face between the pillows. Danny heard the bottle of lube open and the sticky liquid being squirted onto Roy’s fingers. Roy sat on his knees and enjoyed the view. Roy knew Danny was all too eager to feel his fingers inside him. Roy trailed his finger around his hole. Danny whimpered and pushed his butt against Roy’s fingers, but Roy didn’t care. He kept tracing circled around the tense muscles. He kept doing it until Danny cried out.

"Just put the other one in, please.” Danny moaned, and Roy finally gave in. He dipped one of his fingers in and Danny let out a satisfied moan. Roy slowly pumped his finger in and out. As soon he felt that Danny was beginning to open up, he added another finger. Danny’s moans came more frequent and he was grinding his hips with Roy’s rhythm. Roy wanted to add another finger, but Danny stopped him.

“Roy, please. I need your dick.” Danny cried and crawled onto his knees. He pulled Roy down onto the mattress. Danny placed his knees on both sides on Roy torso and licked his lips. He loved doing this and Roy allowing him to, made him even more turned on than he already was. Danny slowly lowered himself onto Roy, and Roy’s hand snaked up to Danny’s hips. The tip of Roy’s dick slowly pushed into his hole and they both let out a moan. Danny lowered himself completely onto Roy and they both sighed at the contact. Danny slowly started grinding hips back and forth and the moans flew across the room. Roy’s knuckles turned white on how much pressure he was putting on Danny’s hips. Danny placed one of his hands on Roy’s chest and the other one wrapped around his own dick. He moved his hand on the same rhythm as the trusts. Danny’s mouth hung open and he kept moaning. He slowly started picking up the pace and Roy’s pants became heavier.

“Keep going, baby.” Roy moaned and digged his nails into Danny’s skin. Sweat started to build on Danny’s forehead and his hair sticked to the sides of his face. Danny kept going faster and faster.

“I’m—close.” Roy stammered, and Danny just nodded. He lowered his body on to Roy’s. His arm hurts from jacking off so fast but he kept going.

“Baby.” Danny moaned loudly, and before he knew it, his load shot onto Roy’s stomach. His body trembled. He put his other and back on Roy his chest and kept grinding his hips. Roy held his breath and Danny felt the his cum shoot into the condom. Danny moaned and collapsed against Roy. Both of their breaths were unsteady and sweat dripped off their faces. Danny pushed his body up and whined at the loss of Roy’s dick. He rolled off Roy but kept his head on Roy’s chest. Danny turned his head to see that Roy was already staring at him. Roy planted a kiss on Danny’s head.

“I’m going to shower. Care to save water and join me?” Roy asked as he sat up. Danny smiled and nodded.

“You know I’m all about saving water.” Danny said and followed Roy to the bathroom. Roy turned on the water and stepped in. He sighed as the hot water engulfed around his body. Danny wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed the back of his neck. The taste of sweat still lingered on Roy’s neck. Danny let go and they both washed their bodies. Roy stepped out first and dried himself off. He disappeared back into the bedroom. Danny stood under the shower a bit longer but eventually turned the water off. He dried himself and walked back into the room. He saw that Roy changed the sheets. Roy was sprawled across the bed, mouth hung open as soft snores escaped his mouth. Danny smiled at this view. He walked up to the drawer and put on a clean thong. He picked Roy’s shirt from the floor and walked towards the kitchen. Danny’s stomach growled. He peaked into the living room, seeing that the dogs were still fast asleep. He stumbled around the kitchen, making something to eat for himself. He was so focused on his meal that he didn’t hear that Roy sneaked up behind him and leaned against the counter. Roy kept his eyes focused on Danny’s figure, wondering how he got so lucky to have him to himself. Their feelings for each other were obvious from the first moment they laid eyes on each other during Drag Race. Roy was afraid Danny was never going to love someone much older than him, but Danny proofed him wrong. He didn’t care about ages, he loves Roy, and nothing will change that. Roy walked up to Danny and squeezed his ass. Danny moaned and gripped the counter.

“I thought you were asleep.” Danny said and turned around, big green eyes staring into Roy’s. Roy placed his lips onto Danny’s and kissed him deeply.

“Hmmm, I was but I missed you.” Roy said and let his hands rest on Danny his butt. Danny pulled on Roy his hips and turned them around.

“Sit,” Danny said, and Roy raised his eyebrow. “Please?” Roy smirked and lifted his body onto the kitchen counter. Danny trailed his hands down to the waistband of Roy’s boxers and slowly pushed them down. Roy bit his lip and tangled his hands into Danny’s hair. Roy liked it that Danny’s hair had grown longer. Danny kneeled and moved his tongue over Roy’s inner thighs and Roy let out a soft moan. He knew not to be too loud or he would wake the dogs. Roy’s dick was still semi hard from earlier so Danny didn’t have to do much to make it hard again. One of Danny’s hands was on Roy’s thigh and the other one was playing with his balls. Roy moaned and that encouraged Danny to place his mouth over his head, without a warning. Roy wanted to buck his hips, but Danny pushed him down. His tongue swayed over his head and he let it go, a trail of salvia still attached to his lips and Roy’s head. Roy moaned again.

“Please, baby.” He begged, and Danny could feel his legs go weak. Danny wrapped his mouth around Roy’s dick and hollowed his cheeks. He slowly bopped his head, Roy’s dick hitting the back of Danny’s throat every time. Danny tried to suppress a gag but failed. The vibrations on Roy’s dick made him go crazy. Danny bopped his head faster and moaned around Roy’s member. Roy tightened his grip in Danny’s hair. Danny fastened his pace, occasionally letting go of Roy’s dick and licking down his shaft. Danny wrapped his mouth around his dick again and bopped his head. He kept going faster and Roy was panting.

“C—Close.” Roy said, out of breath. Danny smirked and moaned again, knowing the vibrations would bring Roy right over the edge. And it worked. Roy’s cum shot down Danny’s throat and Danny happily swallowed it.

“You’re such a whore.” Roy chuckled, and Danny sat up again. He kissed Roy deeply.

“Only for you, willow.” Danny said and smiled. Roy closed his eyes and sighed.

“I missed you. I swear, I didn’t know how much until now.” Danny laughed.

“Are you the one becoming sappy now?” Danny said and snaked his arms around Roy’s neck. “But for the record, I missed you too. So much.” Roy smiled softly and pecked his lips. Danny returned to his food and Roy sat down at the kitchen table. Danny placed a plate in front of Roy.

“Welcome home, willow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr and tell me what you think!
> 
> @dykezamomattel


End file.
